The Fall of Mercutio
by ThisDude32
Summary: Mercutio feels he is utterly responsible for his best friend's death. In this dark story watch him grow into someone you never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Dude Note: **This is going to be a much, much darker story than I had ever anticipated myself writing. I won't spoil the plot but this is my fair warning that current and future content may contain violence, strong language and adult situations.

* * *

"I just... I just wanted to make others laugh." I sobbed silently over my best friends body.

The catacombs were dark and smelled of rot. A young Romeo was laid in his sepulchre next to his beloved and betrothed. My tears dripped next to them. Nothing could bring them back. It was my fault for playing dead. My fault for jesting over a situation so serious. No... they should have known I wasn't serious. Why are they always so serious? I hadn't even fought seriously with Tybalt. They really believed he would kill me? My death shouldn't have even mattered that much. I'm nothing but a joke.

I slammed my fist on the stone in frustration before standing and walking away. I could no longer bear the sight of my best friend's deathbed. I climbed onto my horse and pulled away from the catacombs as fast I could. The sound of the trotting was somewhat vexing. It continued to sound of the two heartbeats that ended because of me. I had pounded their life into the ground just as my horse pounds the dirt as it continued to spur on.

I passed by the statue of my best friend and his lover, which was preserved to remind the families what they lost in their fighting. I had been visiting this catacomb everyday for three years since the events had occurred. The sting of passing by this statue never faded for a single day. Many people of Verona had called me a drunkard since then. I would venture to the larger taverns before being thrown out. Smaller taverns enjoyed the money I gave but was wary enough to only serve me when they were closed. Mercutio as everyone knew was in his downfall.

I pulled off my usual route. I was sick of all the pain and misery and guilt. I had wished to make amends for the problems that I have caused. Mantua was not too far away, riding there should only take until the rest of the already eternal but late night. I wished to meet the apothecary that had sold my best friend his death liquor. I wished for him to prevent occurrences like this from happening further.

When I finally arrived it didn't take long for me to find the apothecary. He looked as if he were much better off than expected. He must have tricked Romeo into giving him a large sum of money. The man who killed my best friend had swindled his money as well! I couldn't stand for this I kicked down the door in rage. I rushed into the only room the man had. The apothecary was sitting up vividly startled by my entrance. I stormed up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Why did you kill him?!" I yelled in a blind rage shaking him violently.

"Kill who?" He weakly replied.

"You know who!" I punched him in the face. "Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"Don't lie to me!" I punched him again.

"Please... Stop..." The man begged.

"Did you stop selling poison when my best friend died?!" I cried out. "Did you stop and think of the lives you destroyed?" Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I sobbed violently over this stranger. There was a long pause before he responded.

"...Yes." The word was quiet as it barely escaped his lips. I released my grip, not realizing that I had my hands around his neck. I looked down at the now breathless man who had fallen limp in my arms.

"Wake up." I said weakly. "I didn't mean to..." my voice trailed off. I kept staring at this man, his eyes were glazed and a tear was running down his cheek.

"Wake up!" I yelled. "Wake up! Please! Wake up! I'm sorry!" I wept again. My tears were drenching the apothecary's face as I screamed and begged and pleaded for him to wake up. But the man was gone. The apothecary did not awake.

I closed the apothecary's eyes after I could stop crying so wildly. I peered around his house. It was daylight now and I could see clearly inside his room. There were many notes pinned to his walls. On the few notes I read there were many requests for poisons. There were also many denials written on the many requests. On the back of each note he wrote something that caused me to hurt more than ever before.

_Think of Romeo._

I sat there completely broken. It felt as if someone had put a surgeon's knife to my chest and proceeded to dissect my heart. I gripped one of the notes tightly in my hand. I have to fix this. I _need _to fix this.

I stood up and bounded to the closet where the apothecary held his potions. I took the notebook the apothecary had on his small end table at his bedside. I pawed through his notes endlessly and meticulously. I was scrupulous with every note taken, of every potion, herb, poison, powder, metal, rock and liquid. There were treatments for Ivy, fevers, dizziness, shortness of breath, drowsiness, sore throats etc. There were also poisons which included the same chemicals to kill my best friend.

It took me two sleepless weeks to memorize the apothecary's notes. I studied extensively on what combinations did what. There were herbs that could add the effect of clearing your nose of congestion but would cause you to have indigestion. There was a potion that could cleanse your bladder of all things bad but in the end you would have a kidney lost. I had found a poison that had an interesting effect. This poison had muscle regeneration elements but was sure to kill you.

I put further study into this one poison. I believe that the right concoction could possibly negate the poison or at least exchange it for a lesser side effect.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 1,_

_Poison log._

_After confirming the death of our unnamed apothecary I tested his poison on him. Muscle fermentation provides further information on uses of the mixture. This poison, which will now be further logged as Liquid Regen, prevents the muscles from relaxing, keeping them extremely stiff to prevent decomposition. As a test, pressure was put onto biceps and the stomach region which resulted in little movement. The areas tested did not recede after pressure was applied. _

_Liquid Regen has potential to revive organs if given a healing factor that allows blood flow._

_End Log._

I finished penning my first log. I had found an empty journal lying in a high cupboard while searching for extra substances to enhance potions and poisons. I took it upon me to record my experiments for future references in case I need to refer to earlier procedures or mixtures.

I took the record book of potions and poisons and placed it in a small satchel I had, along with my journal. The apothecary's lack of actual wealth must have slowed down his study which would explain his lack of materials. I, on the other hand, did not lack in the area regardless of my dwindling appeal to the other nobles. After gathering my things I climbed back on top of my horse and trotted back to Verona. The ride to Mantua was a nightmare full of fury and pain ending the night with regret and death, this was not the case for my return to Verona.

I rode on with a focus that was visible. I didn't let even the smallest details distract me from my train of thought. My eyes were set forward and my mind was numb to exterior thinking. The only thing I knew was I was going to fix everything. Mercutio, The Jester of all people, was going to fix this.

When I arrived in Verona I stopped by the erected statues of my fallen best friend and his loved. His left arm lifted into the air, presenting the world to young Juliet. His other arm was linked to hers, as lovers should be preserved. Their eyes were locked eternally and their smiles captured their young love in a beautiful tableau. I've had nightmares of them being snatched apart. Broken by ill said words, a misplaced gesture, an act of desperation for attention. All of these nightmares were all results of my guilt, what I believed I did wrong. I always awoke in a cold sweat haunted by my own naivety. For me the nightmare never ends though. I constantly become sick solely from my thoughts. Flashbacks constantly form in my head of past night's miseries. The apothecary had added to those plagued memories. A dark dawn to be awoken by a strange man who beats you and strangles you to your death, all while you are trying to make amends. That was an undeserved death if any do exist.

I stepped away from the statues, the anxiety in me was building far to high. I took the small canteen at my hip and took a large swig before hopping back on my horse returning to the familiar trotting I so truly dreaded. When I finally arrived at the castle my brother Valentine had greeted me at the gates.

"Mercutio where have you been?" He was brash with his tone but obviously worried.

"Out."

"Not to the old tavern again?" He paced with me as I marched in. "You still seem to have both legs under you."

"I have business matters. I've had a surplus of youth and a deficit of age. It's time I grew up and gained responsibility."

As I continued on Valentine had stopped and watched as I made way up the stairs. Knowing my brother he wasn't going to let any of my matters go. He may have been worried but his being nosey was not welcomed. I headed straight into my room and grabbed my coin purse from underneath my mattress. When I stood and turned Escalus was standing in my doorway. His face was discontent as he leaned inside my door frame. I hadn't really been able to face Escalus ever since The Incident happened. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as more and more flashbacks blinded and overwhelmed me. Just the presence of Escalus was enough to throw me off of everything I wanted to plan. I still didn't want to talk I tried to force myself past him but he stopped me with one hand. I couldn't make eye contact with him, I kept my eyes low and my head down and tried to push again. This time he put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're calling a meeting." His voice was soft but stern. It brought me discomfort but I was drained of energy.

Escalus allowed me to have a night to myself before the meeting that was to happen in the morning. Up until this point I had little sleep over the course of two weeks. I wished to welcome sleep but I feared what images would haunt me tonight. Eventually, I drifted to sleep anyway.

The sound of footsteps startled me. I sat up to see a disfigured man standing at my door. As I was trying to make out the figure he tackled me down. He screamed.

"Why did you kill him?!" He shook me violently demanding an answer. He couldn't have known about the apothecary. There was just no way.

"Kill who?" My voice cracked when I asked.

"You know who!" He punched me. Two things were clear. This man had a bloodlust stronger than the taste of my own blood and that he had dizzying strength. "Why did you kill him?!"

"I didn't kill anyone!" My words met my panic. Maybe he didn't know it was me. Maybe he would think he made a mistake and let me go.

"Don't lie to me!" He punched me again. Ok, so he knew. What could I tell him? That my best friend died because of him? That gives him all the more reason to kill me. We'd have had the same goal and same reason for killing.

"Please... Stop..." I could barely muster the words.

The man put his cold fingers around my neck. He cut off my breathing. I pried at his hands as his grip got tighter. I just wanted to fix everything I wronged. I just wanted Romeo back. I didn't want to be haunted anymore. I could feel the tear run down my cheek. The man kept screaming.

"Did you stop after my best friend died?" He pressed on. I could see the man was in tears. I was going to die. "Did you think of the lives you destroyed?"

I could no longer bare it, my body was giving away and my already dimmed vision was fading.

"...Yes." I answered the final question with the last bit of air I was gasping for. It was then I could see the hate-filled eyes of my killer. It was then his eyes went from hate to fear, absolute terror. It was then I saw the tears well up as the child inside emerge from the man whom was withering away. It was then that I saw myself, in the midst of this dim bleak dawn, hovering over me as my killer.

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. The morning sun was just breaking dawn as the light made it's way through the balcony shades. Just another nightmare. Another dreadful nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting was arranged to happen at noon after breakfast. The maids and servants were quite a bit more attentive to me, due to this being the first night I stayed here after picking up the drinking habit. I had a servant at my side for most of the morning. He had helped me dress, groomed me and prepared my breakfast. His service was not welcomed easily though, as I hated being babied. I despised being pampered and treated like nothing was ever wrong with what I do.

Escalus was quick to start the meeting. Soon after breakfast he, Valentine, and I had gathered at the family garden. Escalus seemed very concentrated. His eyes did not lift and he paced slowly back and forth. Valentine stood off to the side not really wanting to engage in the meeting that was to happen. I sat in the grass, picking at the blades that kept growing underneath me. At this point, I didn't care much about this meeting. I needed to get back to Mantua.

"We've been worried, M," Escalus stopped pacing for a moment. "You constantly go missing for weeks at a time. You're unpredictability keeps us from knowing if we should count you amongst the fallen."

"Then maybe you should kill me and save the trouble." I kept plucking the greenery.

"There are many things that have happened in your comings and goings, Mercutio." His voice became stern.

"Many things will happen in a man's life as does after his death. Whether he's there or not is of no factor to his continued existence as it will always end as sure as it is to begin." I opened my hand, letting the wind take the grass from my grasp. "Worrying about petty news is not worth my time. Serve your own purpose before you serve another's. Accomplish what's needed of you in this world, else you'd die knowing you were a waste of the world's resources."

"What if serving another is the best purpose you could fulfill?" Valentine had drew himself into the conversation. "What if you care more for another's life more than your own? What if you cherish someone enough to ignore what you may believe is your purpose and wish to help them accomplish theirs?"

"Then you must be a backwards fool incapable of accomplishing anything useful!" I stood angrily. My being much taller than Valentine made my stance much more threatening than I had intended. "Any imbecile that tends to another before he tends to himself should be drowned in his own waste!"

"Mercutio you can't possibly-"

"Mi'lord?" A young maiden poked her head around some shrubbery.

"This is a private meeting Aleia. Please leave this area." Escalus didn't even look in her direction.

"There are guards from Mantua reporting a death that might be of your interest."

"Tell them to report to me in twenty minutes. Now leave!" His patience was not to be tested today. Aleia bowed her head and dismissed herself. Escalus' brow furrowed as he let out a deep sigh. "Mercutio, my father is deathly ill. He doesn't have much more than a few days before he passes. I am to be announced king on the third day after his passing."

There was a prolonged silence. I stopped uprooting the grass and just stared at the ground, absorbing the pain in Escalus' words. After discussing future events with Valentine, Escalus left the garden to speak with the guards leaving me and Valentine by ourselves.

When I could finally gather myself I stood and walked off, though, Valentine was right on my tail. After getting so far he grabbed me by the arm. He was very quickly met with a punch to the face which knocked him off of his feet.

"Don't touch me Valentine." I glared down at my brother. "There is nothing I want to do with you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He quickly got up. "I've done nothing to deserve your hate. I helped you get a place to stay and convinced Escalus that you need help instead of just removing you from Verona. I just want to help. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes." I turned and stormed off again. It wasn't long before Valentine was at my side again.

"Where are you even going?"

"Mantua. I need to see what's going on."

"But why do you-"

"You were there recently, sir?" A guard interrupted Valentine.

"Yes. I have business there." I tried brushing him aside and continuing, but, like Valentine, he trailed me with two other guards with him.

"Well, we wish to know if you had any acquaintance with the local apothecary there." I stopped walking and clenched my fists.

"Mercutio and the apothecary didn't actually know each other but Romeo was Mercutio's best friend." Valentine started pulling me away. "The whole situation really upsets him. Best we be on our way."

The guards grabbed me by the arm. I shifted my weight and flipped over my leg.

"He said we'll be on our way!" I yelled at the fallen guard. The other guards drew their swords, as the first guard rose up and steadied himself.

"Resisting arrest is the first step on the path to hell." The first guard drew his weapon and quickly charged me. I stepped to his outside foot and easily knocked him back over.

"Do you even know who I am!?" I yelled at the three guards. The first guard motioned for an attack. I drew my sword and engaged into the fight. "I'm a cousin to the throne, the un-leashed drunkard, the noble jester, and the best damn swordsman you'll ever meet!"

Taunting them while fighting seemed to enrage them, encouraging an aggressive and predictable fight pattern of which I took advantage of with ease. Overhead attack, lung, side swing. I countered and blocked flawlessly cutting at the calf of one of the guards, cleanly slicing open the flesh which left two more to fight. The first guard came at me with a sweeping attack which caused me to step back leading the other guard to lunge in. I stepped to the side making his stab miss, but his elbow quickly followed in my stomach which knocked the wind out of me. As a reflex, I grabbed his arm and then quickly thrusted the pommel of my sword into his face and twisted his wrist to disarm him. While I had his arm the first guard lunged in, barely missing my gut. I put my knee to the first guard's arm and dragged the other guard's head to the blade, which ripped through his throat. When he fell it was just me and the first guard. His slow swings ended up getting him cut down quickly. He had a charging downward swing which I easily sidestepped past and I had a quick follow up. A chop to the legs, a kick to the chest, then a coup de grace through his chest. I wiped the sweat from my brow and got back to my feet.

After wiping the blood from my blade I finally saw Valentine's face which was pale from absolute terror.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my brother curiously.

"Are you breathing fine, brother?" I asked. "The lack of blood in your face shows that of a man who can't breathe."

"W-what..." Valentine had covered his mouth in shock. "You're a monster!"

"A monster?" I looked at the guards as they laid awkwardly on the dirt. One of them were still breathing but unconscious. My gaze returned to Valentine. "If I'm a monster for defending myself, then what do you make of the very men that were to defend our people? They attempted to apprehend a man without knowing if he were unjust. Instead of handling the situation like gents they assumed positions and went on the offensive. How can you make the accusation of me being a monster when it was three to one, them obviously knowing the numbers! For that ideal, if I am a monster then doom shall slay this world far sooner than we could spit on the name of our never-present, eradicable gods!"

My voice had started low and ended barking. It began to infuriate me that my own brother was defending his arms and not his blood. Regardless of how he felt toward me or the men that didn't even state their business before assaulting me. If the situation were reversed and he were attacked I wouldn't have stood idly as a bystander. My weapon would be drawn and readied the moment any threat were to encroach.

The remaining guard groaned. I quickly turned back only to see him helplessly reaching for his sword which was just out of his reach. Any second the pain would overwhelm him again and he would return to the land of nightmares. I walked over to the guards and turned him towards me.

"Don't end up like your companions here." My voice was hushed and calm but unmistakably furious. "We're going to bring you to a nice peaceful place... And we're going to ask you some very particular questions."

He gripped the hilt of his weapon and slowly tried to pull himself up. His breathing was heavy. He had lost a large amount of blood from the cut in his calf. If anything he would collapse again while trying to pull himself up. If that didn't get him the loss of so much blood would cause him to lose consciousness.

"Peaceful... isn't really my kind of place..." He struggled between words. "But... If you think... you're going to get anything... Out of me... You have anoth-!"

I kicked his sword from under him. He groaned loudly in pain as he curled onto the floor.

"Stop trying to be a hero!" I lectured. "If you want to save someone then save yourself. Your friends are already dead! What's the point in fighting for someone if they can't feel any kind of redemption!?"

"You're... pathetic." His words trickled from his lips.

"Bold words coming from a monster." I grinned down at him but he was already out cold. "Valentine! The Adige isn't far from here. Help me bring the dead to the lake and we shall see them off..." I lifted the unconscious guard and set him behind a wall, I took the sleeves of my shirt and bandaged the guards calves. "Even monsters, no matter how evil, deserve a proper funeral."

The lake was visible from where we were standing. We prepared the two dead guards to be sent off. I had Valentine remove their armor as I started creating a small raft to fit them on. Valentine was taking his time, there was visible sorrow in his eyes. He spoke a small prayer for each guard as he removed the armor. Valentine's sentiment was commendable, even when faced with tragedy he would do best to make peace with those who oppose him. He laid the armor to the side and notified me that he was ready.

We laid the bodies onto the raft, and we set them to fire. I pushed the raft so that it would float off slowly, giving us time to see them off before leaving. As the fires rose, many things began to concern me. What would happen if the Apothecaries lab was investigated. Would they have any proof as to whether or not I made claim to his life? What would they think of the notes that were left by the Apothecary? If they didn't see it fit that my name is the first to be called, how long would it be until I am to be suspected?

"Pacem te exspectat. Caelo te exspectat." Valentine whispered off to them as to keep me from hearing him. His words caught me off guard, the flames were dying down and there was no point in contemplating this issue further than what needed to be handled.

"Pro his rebus ne te deum." I spoke softly. Valentine gave me a quick look as if he thought I was upset. But I was calm, we wished peace for the dead. The dead deserve it most. "Let us go, brother. They no longer need us here. We have business with another."

I pulled off and made way back to the area where we left the last guard. I had many questions, I needed answers.


	5. Chapter 5

In youth, my brother and I were never really close. I always perferred to be around a multitude of people and he would always seem to exlude himself. I found it odd, not that he was isolating himself from everyone else, but that he never wanted to be seen. It's one thing to be alone, it is something entirely different to be invisible. After a while, I stopped trying so hard to be close and let him drift off to solitude. He would only show his face to places he was personally invited to, as to not disappoint the individual presenting themselves to him. Upon seeing him at the ball three years ago, I would never have imagined that we would have been able to stay close. When things were looking it's worst, and my closest friend died, it was Valentine that kept me from swinging in a tree. It was then he talked some sense into me, even if I did not completely accept him. Of course, I was still haunted by nightmares and guilt. Flashbacks to my cruel joke that led to the death of Tybalt. The joke that sealed Romeo's banishment. The joke that brought Juliet to desperation, and killed them both. The Joke... that killed.

"Mercutio!" My brother snapped me out of my trance. "What are we going to do with him?"

The last guard we kept living was tied up inside of the too familiar catacombs. The limited air within the stony walls forced us to breathe slow. It is here that I spend a many night staining the stones with tears.

"Peace, brother. He's waking" The guard stirred, slowly opening his as, wincing a bit from pain as his wound was still not fully recovered. I drew my sword and held it over his throat. My eyes met his as a worried glance shifted towards me. "What do you know about the Apothecary?"

"Well..." He hesistated, he obviously didn't want to provide information, but with a blade to his neck there wasn't much choice. "Given his history with Verona, we suspected that someone in Verona would know something."

"Why, suspect me though?" I removed my blade from his neck and sheathed it. Didn't want him trying to use suicide as an escape. I needed more information before I returned to Mantua. "What have I done to be needed in questioning?"

"We just wanted to question anything that you knew, you are one of the only survivors from that entanglement with the youth of the noble families." "He paused and gave a small smirk. "That obviously didn't go well... but now you are suspect number one."

"Right." I didn't flinch. I kept my eyes focused on him, trying to read into his words. "I'm suspected due to you three attempting to apprehend someone you have no real evidence to uphold an actual hearing?"

"What more proof would you need? Don't you remember the notes on his walls?" I clinched the handle of my sword. "_Remember Rome-_" The pommel of my sword met his mouth in an instant. This lowly guard was not to speak the good name of my fallen friend. His face drew blood which he spit in my face. My sword drawn, I readied for a fatal strike.

"Mercutio!" My brother tackled me. "He's getting to you to play his game, why do you insist on being the pawn?"

"He needs to die! How dare he disrespect the names of our fallen nobles!" I tried getting up but Valentine had me pinned down.

"Mercutio, be calm for a moment! You are not blind and you are not deaf, but you act as a man who can't listen or a fool who can't see." I gave up trying to release myself and closed my eyes. "Whatever you are aware of stands true, do not let this guard rile you up into saying or doing things that you do not intend."

He and I were both out of breath. Too many short breaths could very easily lead to asphyxiation. After a loud thud, I looked up to the guard who now was on the ground attempting to drag himself out. His breathing was extremly heavy from landing on his wounded leg, his arms were still tied which limited his movement.

"Valentine, he killed himself." He was dragging himself by his chin and knees in a panic. "He is going to breathe himself to suffocation."

"We need to-"

"Leave." I cut him off in mid-sentence. I grabbed Valentine by the arm. "We stay with him, and we die as well."

I dragged Valentine out of the Catacombs and closed the entrance. The trip back home was uneventful for us. Valentine didn't speak, obviously dreaded by the deaths he witnessed today. It was growing late and rest was a welcoming thought. I took a small drink from my flask, and pressed on. It was a welcoming thought, I just can't be sober while doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dude note: Been on hiatus for a while. Sorry. A lot has been going on but I do hope to get back to writing how I used to. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Regrets. Always full of regrets. Everything that I have done to this point I will regret at another point in time. I now have the blood of many on my hands. They had lives and they had things to aspire for. Who am I to be taking that from others when I have no real life of my own? I dread the very ground that I drag my feet across, moving forward to only tear down the lives of others that I drag along with me. I have even included my very own brother into my twisted life that has been corrupted into a broken existence. Is there no end to my recklessness to where I have begun to risk the ones I cherish once again? What favor do they owe me that brings them to make my life less of a nightmare? A nightmare that has fallen asunder. They should nurture themselves over me, as I should be worthless to them. We all have our own duties to fulfill and my place is not to be in their care.

I stepped away from the window that I was staring out of. With suspicion arising of the Apothecary's death, heading back to Mantua now could be a fool's move. I had to conduct my studies elsewhere. The only problem would be returning to retrieve my best friends body without issues. I couldn't put my brother into worse situations and risk his life.

I headed down to the main floor to be met by Aleia. Better put, she ran into me as she was leaving the East wing frantically. She ended up dropping the stack of paper she was carrying. She knelt down to pick them up.

"My greatest apologies Lord Mercutio." Her head was bowed and she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Let me help." I knelt down and started picking up what was actually letters to Escalus. They were delivered from Mantua. I started taking a few letters for myself and stuffed them in my satchel, I was more than sure that Aleia witnessed it but she remained quiet.

We finally cleaned it all up and had a steady two stacks instead of the large pile she had before. I attempted to pick up one stack of my own when she decided to interrupt me.

"Sire, you've done enough to help. I can take this so you are not at fault for the missing letters" She reached out to grab the stack when I quickly gripped her wrists. She looked up at me frightfully.

"You won't take fall for me. I will assist you, if there is any fault in missing information then I would have dropped them." Her eyes became a bit glossy but she nodded in agreement. I released her wrist and let her gather herself.

We had a few issues finding Escalus. Aleia explained that he wasn't in his room or the garden. There were other letters for the other members of the house and we delivered them appropriately. When they inquired as to why I was helping with such a task I would explain that she was assisting me as I took the responsibility of distributing the mail late last night. I would get odd looks and the like but none truly questioned why. Soon the stack only remained of Escalus' mail.

We returned to his room; the door was ajar but there was no one inside. Aleia seemed uncomfortable with being inside the room without Escalus so we decided to leave the letters on his bed. While this normally would be grounds for punishment on normal means, as they were delivered without his presence, I explained I would take responsibility as it would have been my mistake to make. After dropping everything off, we left his room and headed to the front.

"Aleia…" The majority of the delivery lacked a lot of conversation.

"Yes Lord Mercutio?"

"You do not have to cover for me if you do not wish to." I stopped in front of her and looked her directly in the eyes. "What I am am doing is disloyal to Escalus. If I am found with this information, and you are caught, you will be charged with mutiny."

"Milord," She had not faltered. There was no doubt or tremor in her voice. "I fear not death, but my loss for purpose."

"What do you mean Aleia?" My voice became a bit more demanding.

"I did not mean to upset you." She bowed. "I will leave you be"

"Aleia!" I grabbed her arm as she turned around. "Speak freely, and do not hold back."

"I.." She hesitated. "I am below you, Lord Mercutio, as my purpose is to tend to the royal family. To you, I must be a backwards fool incapable of accomplishing anything."

"Aleia…" I released her arm. "I didn't mean to…"

"Thank you for your assistance and time Lord Mercutio." She bowed again only much more sorrowful. She turned face and continued with her day.

I grabbed the letters from my bag. They seemed much heavier now. I turned back to Escalus' room to return them only to be met with him and Valentine at the door. They were locked in a conversation of their own and had not noticed me yet.

"Escalus." They looked up. "I took the mail from Aleia and placed it in your room, though, after catching up with her, we seem to have missed this one"

While holding up the small envelope in my hand, I made remark that it was from Mantua. He then took the mail and nodded. No other words were said before he continued on. It felt kind of cold, with him saying nothing when he has had so much to say prior. For him to continue on without any remarks to myself taking the mail from one of his handmaidens was befuddling. Even more so, being that it is in regards to Mantua, should have piqued at least a little interest aside from a simple nod. The lack of acknowledgement to this was even more concerning than if he were to open the letter right in front of me. What could he be talking about with Valentine that would have him disregard some of the larger new information that was provided to him not even a full day he was privy to. Was there something amiss? Was Valentine informing him of our conflict with the Mantua officers? I was standing idly watching them walk away, my mind was racing with questions and thoughts. It was almost dizzying.

I took a horse and headed off to the lake. I had to find some solace for my restless thinking. When I arrived, only the tree Romeo, Benvolio and I would hang around when we were younger was there just as I had hoped. I sat down next to the tree.

"You know Benvolio, with you being here all the time you would think you would get tired of the site." I patted the root with my hand. "Guess it never gets old huh."

Sitting here brought back a lot of good memories. The time where Romeo fell out of the tree when we dared him to climb it. The instance where Benvolio befriended a baby red squirrel. That one day that we all decided that we would never let a woman get in the way of our friendship. We grew a lot through our time as friends. With them both gone, it feels awfully empty. It was painful when Benvolio took his life that awful day when he found out what happened to Romeo. Though, I have solemn belief that Benvolio watches over this lake in the form of the tree that has withstood so much from the rambunctious boys that used to abuse it so.

"I helped someone today Benvolio." I laid back against the tree. "She was a handmaiden that dropped all of the mail she was delivering. I helped her pick it up, but not only that. I helped her deliver everything as well. I think I offended her the first time we met before. I keep messing things up like that. I don't want so many people thinking so poorly of me."

As the leaves were falling around me I stretched a bit and yawned. My eyes started getting heavy though I kept on.

"I wish I was as kind as you." My eyes were now shut. "I know I used to think of it as a weakness, but now… It just feels good to be the good guy for once. Even if it's a small deed."

I drifted off to sleep. This time there was a lack of nightmares. When I awoke there was a small red squirrel peeking at me curiously. I realized that there was a small burrow full of pine seeds under my arm. When I moved, the squirrel hid behind the tree again. Poor thing may have thought I was taking his nest.

"Sorry for passing out on you." I stretched out again. "I needed it desperately."

"Glad your young eyes were able to rest." To my surprise, Friar Laurence was kneeling collecting small stones in a basket. "We should talk, young Mercutio."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **I meant to release this chapter on the 20th of April but left it on another site. My apologies to Linoone, your cry for more was heard just delayed by my own forgetfulness. Sorry!

* * *

"That's not the worst part!" I said with a laugh. I was sitting on one of the pews of San Pietro's church. When the friar found me by my lonesome stating he wanted to talk, I completely expected that he wished to discuss more serious matters. He was never really known for being whimsical especially after the incident. Friar Laurence was getting older though. His hair, which was grey before, was now a crisp white. The furrows in his brow almost seemed permanent on his face and his gait was so hunched that it looked that he might hurt himself if he tried to stand upright. He now walked with a small cane and a creaky, weathered smile. As he sat next to me with a gleeful look, I couldn't help but entertain him. "It was at that point I told Romeo that he was a fool for believing Rosaline would stay with him."

"Yes, yes. I do remember when Romeo was so devout and adamant about that poor Rosaline." His tired voice was still quite strong as he smacked his lips together. "You say that was why he went to that party? To look unto her without her knowledge?"

"Yes! The man was mad for her. Yet he so easily switched the interest to fair Juliet." We spoke for hours on our roles we played through the lives of Romeo and Juliet. It was the first time I could talk about it without feeling so much heartache and pain. There was a noticeable difference in this conversation though. I felt like my old self when I spoke of these things. It was bringing back the good times that I had when Romeo was still with me. Not too long before this, I would think that everything I said then was silly. Words from a man lusting for attention from a life I hadn't lived. Looking at myself I could tell that I have changed. Maybe not for the best and I likely will have to make my amends for the lives that were cost at my hand. But I do strive to be better. I no longer want to be that evil man that I was for these past few days or the pathetic one the past few years.

Eventually, my talks with the friar ended and it was starting to get later in the day where the air was cooler and only the moon lit the roads. I tossed my coat over myself and walked my horse down the road back home.

It was nice to finally have a day, free of stress for once. Along the path I started counting my steps happily. It's something that I noticed that I did when Romeo was still around. When I was younger it took me 932 paces north of the church to reach the old tree. Now it takes almost 800. I definitely have grown older since the times have passed and things have changed. It made me think of how much weight I bore on my own shoulders since the passing of my closest friends. I took a quick break from my walk and knelt beside the tree. When I looked at where the red squirrels nest was there was a small flower blooming. It had a brilliant red color the was vibrant even in the night. I plucked it from the ground and carefully placed it inside my journal that was sitting in the saddle pouch. I wasn't sure why, but I felt drawn to the tiny blossoming plant. It may have just been its color that was attracting my eye. Nonetheless, I hopped onto my horse and took off without another moment to spare.

When I made it to the palace Aleia was retiring a young maiden for the night. I must have been out much later than I thought. The servants of the house do not normally retire until all nobles are all in bed for the night. Stranger was the fact that Aleia was the one retiring the young maiden. I walked up to them as the young maiden was leaving.

"Is there confusion in the chain of command?" I stated approaching her from behind.

"Oh, Lord Mercutio. You frightened me." After a small jump, she turned to me and bowed her head.

"Why is a handmaiden, like yourself, dismissing another young maiden for the night?"

"I-I'm no longer a handmaiden, Lord Mercutio," Her head remained bowed. "I now serve as the housekeeper. The young maidens are now my junior."

"Oh, well then," I made a bow of my own. "My apologies, Mrs…"

"Bell, my surname is Bell," She was blushing a bit. "Please, Lord Mercutio, do not bow for me. I am still not one of significance."

"In the presence of a lady worthy of my time, I must." I lifted my eyes to her. She was quite beautiful really, I never took notice of her looks. Her dark hair was pinned up, though it was still quite long. Her skin was clear, especially for that of one who takes care of a palace. If it were not for the uniform, she could be easily pass as one of the nobles of this house.

I told her to walk with me. We discussed more things about her. How she was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by the king so she would have a place to reside even still having to go through servitude. She was brought up by her mother who was a scholar. Her mother fell ill around Aleia's 11th birthday and passed around her 12th. Later that year, Aleia was taken into the palace and placed under the watchful eye of Paris. After a few more years, and quite a bit of shadowing of other servants, she became Paris' handmaiden. She was assigned mostly to look over different jobs and assisted whenever someone would be ill or the job became too much for only one person to handle. She ended up becoming the housekeeper, or the head of the maidens, due to the previous keeper coming down with the same plague that had cursed the king, though having endured it for much longer than he.

It was a welcome change that Aleia was now looked at as the housekeeper being that she would now be the much more respected member of service. This comes with the respect that most nobles of the house have, only being second to them. She still has her duties of course, though she could now assign these to others instead. Her responsibility resided in making sure that the chores and errands were completed.

When we parted for the night, I bid adieu and went to my room. Retiring for the night, I was, for once, comfortable with the idea of sleep.


End file.
